


Listen before i go

by doutoradestiny



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doutoradestiny/pseuds/doutoradestiny
Summary: When (Y / N) Turner begins his internship at Shelby Company, would not have imagined that would eventually get involved with bohemian and married John Shelby.
Relationships: John Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Listen before i go

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is my second in another language. I wish you patience, because as I said earlier, this fanfic was not written in my native language. Enjoy! If she has a legal acceptance, I will continue.

** Birmingham, 2019. **

  


Public transportation moved slightly by making (S/N) sit quickly in his seat so that it would not fall embarrassingly and funny. After settling in place, he stuck his hand in his purse and tried to pick up his cell phone, unlocked him and sent a direct and blunt message to his sister:

_ "On standby I already apologize, I had to leave early for the interview, enjoy the coffee. _

_ I love you. _

An involuntary sigh escaped from his lips, while his fingers touched:  _ Send message. _

__ It was three months since you moved to central Birmingham, where your sister lived just over a year ago after getting a scholarship at the University of the City, meanwhile you finished school and was recommended by the services you provided at  Sparkhil l library to work as a secretary at a beverage production company and exporter. You couldn't deny that at first you thought about giving up such an idea, because it was a strong change, going from a public library to a liquor company. But you can't deny that you needed the money to pay for your studies and help your sister with the expenses of home, you had to accept.

The phone ring made her stand out a little bit of the seat, looking sideways in search of some fun look that saw the scene, you picked up the device and visualized the screen:

** “ ** **_ Melanie” _ **

A young woman approached and sat next to her, she looked at her quickly and wished her: Good morning, you smiled without your teeth and wished the same. However, your worried eyes returned to the screen of the phone that flashed alarmingly, you slid your index finger on the screen answering it.

"Finally,  ** "  ** began  to creak his teeth.

** —  ** Melanie  ** —  ** ( Y /N) sighed  ** ,  ** I am almost in Small Heath  and...

"Great, when you get there, go to the station and take the first train here! —  screamed in response, the girl next door seemed to have noticed the discussion on her cell phone, because her eyes left the book resting on her lap and spied in singing, the fingers of (S\N) rubbing in the scarf involuntarily and nervously  —  Do not rush into their  decisions, see, wait a little longer and inform the agency that the job they suggested does not match your profile and experiences

_ "Mel,  _ I love her, and I appreciate the concern  — the **** voice has failed behind the right words for persuasion —But  **** I don't want you to burden  the expenses of the house, plus I want to start my college soon, I need the money—A  defeated sigh might be heard on the other side of the line, while a delicate smile sprouted in the corner of the young woman's lip (S\N).

** "If  ** nothing works out there in Small Heath, we'll look for something right here, all right?

"Yes, closed—  **** hummed (S/N), pulling your fingers away from the scarf.

** "  ** And try to come back early, avoid busy streets...

(S/N) hung up the phone quickly because she knew Melanie's warnings would last for hours if she thought it was necessary and remembered everything. However, in relation to the moment he got on the bus and there, close to arriving at his destination, a twinge of confidence appeared in some part of his body that drove out the butterflies that dwelled there.

A touch made her look quickly to the side, finding certain blue eyes.

** "I  ** apologize for listening to your conversation—  **** the woman began by closing the book and sticking it in  the bag, (S/N) readily recognized it:  Communist  Manifesto, Marx and Engels **. **

"Imagine, I apologize, I've got in the way of reading with the conversation...

"My boyfriend gave it to me as a gift while I had asked for a trip, so I'm desetting that reading as much. But I couldn't let it slip that you're after a job.

( Y /N) shook with his head.

** " ** In  fact, I've been referred by the college in partnership with the employment agency, it's like a project, you know?

** " ** Of **** course, my boyfriend participates in an association in Small Heath, we like to engage in these social initiatives —  commented interested and turning a little to observe her better  —  It's thought-provoking, because you don't overload yourself at work and can afford school.

** " ** And you still have experience as an advantage! ** —  ** smiled ( Y /N), The woman's gaze jumped out the window and she rose in a simple way.

"What's your name? ** " ** asked  her.

“ ( Y /N) Turner “  responded even though he did not understand  the woman's sudden interest.

"Well, my name is Ada Shelby—  **** presented  himself simply  — (S/N), give me your number so we can keep in touch, if it doesn't work out your job, I can fix something for you in the association.

( Y /N) stood up quickly, getting a confused look from Ada.

"Are  you going to get down on this? Well, I'm going to owe you, too.

** " ** Where would this company be interviewed?

You searched for a card inside your pocket and spread your eyes in an attempt to read the name, because you had forgotten your glasses and only at that moment that you needed them had noticed oblivion:

" Shelby Company LTDA  — answered (S/N) and noticed the woman's upset feature  — Ada, do you know this company?

Ada took a deep breath and continued:

"It is the business of my brothers, (S/N)  —  clarified indicating to the card "The distillery and export. Come on, let's get down before we get over our point " .

The woman headed to the transport doors and went down with all her convinced golden, while (S/N) simply jumped anyway on the sidewalk and staggered with Shelby.

  
  


━━━━━━━━━//━━━━━━━━

  


The façade of the firm was presentable, nothing very luxurious, however maintaining the appearance of a serious business and that grew every day.

"But of course they wouldn't accept, he never cared about  us — she muttered as if it were obvious, she looked at her as if  she had said a secret and after tried to disguise  it —Well, I'm guiding you, ( Y /N) because I admired your stance on helping your sister, and besides, I'm afraid of certain attitudes from my brothers, so be yourself and be calm, Thomas reads people as if they were books.

You didn't contain a nervous smile that sprouted in the corner of your mouth, and Ada  mimic k ed the gesture.

** "I ** thank you for the support and slight confidence, for I am an unknown — you lifted the clock and it was about saying goodbye to Ada who mentioned that he would stay there for some time, for he had affairs to deal with an aunt.

  


The sound of your heels made an annoying noise in front of the room in which you had to cross to get to the office of Thomas Shelby, the head of the company. Faced with all the curious male looks that stopped for an instant their works, their gaze urgently sought a female figure in front of all those laughter, parallel conversations and some men even drank. Finally, as a light at the end of the tunnel you spotted a slender and elegant woman carrying some folders in the middle of all that euphoria as if it were something normal in everyday life.

"Excuse me, I'm ( Y /N) Turner, the college employment agency referred me to an interview here at this  company —explained by showing the card and some papers the woman looked closely at.

She lifted her gaze and let out a soft smile.

"I am Lizzie Stark, I am The Secretary of Mr. Shelby — she dared not shake hands, for she held the folders —Apparently,  you are the last to be interviewed, Thomas spent the morning in the office attending everyone who also came for the job, God knows how much he hates getting stuck in the room.

She said in a tone that she turned herself in so that it looked like the two were more than boss and secretary.

"I understand how tiring it must  be," he replied ( Y /N) in an attempt to respond to all that short outburst, in a positive way and not just as a nod- to a nod —  So do I announce myself or do you need to do that?

Lizzie looked at her with a certain kind of sympathy and surprise.

"I could let her go and see Thomas' face when he saw you breaking into his office, but you're too cool for that, Miss Turner, accompany me —she  put the pile of briefcases on the table of a young man sitting stripped, looking at the chaos of the place as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"What the hell are you doing, Lizzie? - the boy was unworthy to stand up promptly and turn his attention to (S/N) who felt uncomfortable in front of the scene.

"Either you do something here, Finn or I tell Tommy to put him to work in the Association of Ada and Freddie.

( Y /N) stirred a little while listening to Ada's name, and this Finn grumbled bravely and picked up the briefcases.

"Don't fuck, it's just crazy  there —he turned around taking one last look at ( Y /N) who bothered the boy's attitude by offending the association in which Ada, had said he faithfully engaged with her boyfriend.

Lizzie touched her and asked me to follow her to Thomas Shelby's office. At each step the heart of (S/N) accelerated more and more, remembering Ada's comments about man and his personality.

The woman touched the door twice and opened the door quietly, she made a sign that (S/N) would wait a moment, and the girl obeyed her adjusting her outfit once again, she possessed a lock of her hair behind her ear, while carrying a basic makeup, with a simple outline and a soft gloss on her lips, which contrasted perfectly with the white high collar blouse under the black blazer and the pants of the same color. ( Y /N) had worked hard to look serious and determined with that appearance , but deep down the feeling of millions of butterflies breaking into her stomach, returned more intensely when Lizzie made a signal for her to enter the office.

The young woman breathed calmly, while the woman gave her a space and smiled openly, (S/N) only broke eye contact with the same that conveyed comfort to her only with a smile, when she visualized the room, the most intimate place in that whole company. The room had a powerful and elegant look, the curious look of young Turner landed on the man leaning against the huge desk crammed with papers.

He carried sharp blue eyes and a rigid posture.

— ( Y /N) Turner, this is one of Shelby Company LTDA's top owners, Thomas Shelby — presented Lizzie with a satisfied tone.

You smiled in respect and approached the man in calm footsteps. He deflected the look from ( Y /N) to Lizzie.

"Thank you, Lizzie. You can leave us  now— the voice sounded authoritarian and at the same time kind. The woman obeyed promptly, and the light door knock could be heard. 

The young woman firmly shook the man's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Shelby, "he just nodded and pointed his head to the leather-coated chair.

"Do you accept anything, Miss Turner? Water, whiskey... — he could visualize his frightened look and sn u ff, you suspected it to be a laugh, a serious man like him would deprive himself of laughter in the face of a situation like that with a young woman —Sometimes  I forget t hat I'm dealing with young people.

"Thank you, Mr. Shelby... but I'm fine  — he stuttered ( Y /N) and mentally hated it, a simple answer and her anxiety spoiled her.

He served himself as whiskey and soon turned the dose with a single sip. He walked a little and sat in his armchair, his fingers strolled through his eyelids and he breathed a long breath.

"All right, Miss Turner, how did you find out my business? — asked by raising his arm towards him, opening his hand and expecting something you suspected to be his resume. His agile hands flew into the briefcase, taking the paper out of there and landing it in the man's impatient hand, he sought his round glasses and read it.

" As stated in the curriculum and you must be aware, there is a project that the employment agency and the college carry out for young people who stand out in some way. They enjoyed my service at  Sparkhill's library and they forwarded me here after my studies were completed. I did some research on his  empire — ( Y /N)  highlighted fun and noticed the man's considerate look at it.

"Sincerely, tell me, would you dedicate yourself here at the Shelby Company?

_ Persuasion, ( _ _ Y _ _ /N) _ _! _ __ _ B _ _ ut how to persuade a man who was in control of the conversation? _

"Just as I dedicated myself to the library, I would do the same here, sir, even more so because I will finally make money — ( Y /N) laughed nervously by observing man's immutable expression —  Anh...As I said, I will do everything in my power to see the well-being of those to whom I work and contribute positively to the growth of the company.

He watched her another moment and turned his gaze to the curriculum, Ada's words returned strongly to her head.  _ He was comparing the physical  _ _ (Y _ _ /N) and the ( _ _ Y _ _ /N) curriculum. _

After a moment, he took off his glasses and stood up walking to the young woman, handing him the resume.

"Your references are acceptable, and by far you are the one that seems most fit for that  position "—you couldn't help but let a small smile out.

He scolded her with a look.

"But don't be happy, Turner. I'm hiring you, because you're the only one who stood out and I can't stand anyone else here flattering me " .

"Thank you, Mr. Shelby.

"You're still going to have to make a lot of progress, so far it's just,"  he said at the end,  "Tomorrow you can start, ask Lizzie for guidance that she'll tell you what to do.

"I promise not to disappoint you, sir," exclaimed once again leaving the room with a victorious smile.

  
  



End file.
